1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector system with a pressing mechanism that is operable to press both plural connecting terminals held by a first housing and plural connecting terminals held by a second housing after the first and second housings are fitted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector conventionally used is provided on, e.g., a current supply path for supplying an electric current to an electric motor as a drive source of an electric vehicle so as to be removable between power harnesses or between a power harness and a motor or an inverter. This type of connector is known, in which a first connector portion is coupled to a second connector portion and connecting terminals of the respective two connector portions can be then pressed and brought into contact with each other (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,038).
The connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,038 is provided with a first connector portion having a first housing for accommodating plural first connecting terminals and a second connector portion having a second housing for accommodating plural second connecting terminals, and is configured that the first and second connecting terminals are alternately arranged in a laminated manner when the first connector portion is fitted to the second connector portion. This connector is further provided with plural insulating members fixed to surfaces of the plural first connecting terminals on one side and a connecting member for pressing the plural insulating members to collectively fix and electrically connect the plural first connecting terminals to the plural second connecting terminals at each contact point.
The connecting member is composed of an externally operable head, a shaft connected to the head and an insulation layer for covering the outer periphery of the shaft. The shaft penetrates the plural first connecting terminals, the plural second connecting terminals and the plural insulating members, and a screwing portion to be screwed into the first housing is formed at a tip of the shaft. The connecting member is configured such that the screwing portion is screwed into the first housing by rotationally operating the head and the head then presses the plural first connecting terminals and the plural second connecting terminals via an elastic member.